The invention is directed to wheeled luggage, and particularly to a combination of hard and soft luggage in the form of a suitcase having a rectangular configuration to permit stacking with other similar suitcases, and which has four wheels mounted on its bottom at the respective corners to provide stability when rolled over a supporting surface, and so that there is no tendency for the suitcase to tip over. The front two wheels, or all four wheels, may be capable of being swiveled so that the suitcase may be easily maneuvered when it is pulled along the supporting surface.
The piece of luggage of the invention has hard corners and a hard base formed, for example, of plastic, and it has a soft fabric top including a zippered portion to permit access to the interior of the suitcase. The hard corners extend downwardly beyond the plane of the bottom to protect the wheels from striking curbs, and the like, and thereby to avoid damage to the wheels.
A strap is attached to one end of the unit for pulling the suitcase on its wheels. A handle is also provided on one side for carrying the suitcase unit, and rails are mounted on the opposite side for supporting the suitcase in an upright position.
It is, accordingly, an objective of the present invention to provide a rugged piece of luggage, such as a suitcase, which has protected wheels, and which has a configuration that enables it to be stacked on other similar pieces of luggage.